cos_rpfandomcom-20200222-history
Homo Fagson
Childhood Jomo born in Kingston,Jamaica.Even in his life beggining Jomo had to earn money for his family because his family was poor even so his father was one small Jamaican Posse member. After few years Jomo brother Chris Jackson born.Mother wasn't pleased to have another child but his Father ordered her to hold this child. After few years when Jomo was 16 years old his father was shot down by rival gang after this his mother started using drugs and his brother started chill with neutral gangs. After his father death Jomo joined his Posse where his father was member. Jomo asked justice for Posse badman but he ignored Jomo and said that they are too weak go against them. Jomo got outrageous and out of control. That's why he took his father sawn off and went to get his own justice. , |race = Afro American |height = 1'84 centimetres |hair = Short dreads |eyes = Dark Brown |skin = Chocolate |actor = Tikeh ja Fakoly |family = Maria Jackson Derek Jackson Chris Jackson |businesses = Gangster,Hustler |vehicles = None }} Shootout against rival gang and escaping to Los Santos affter conversation with badman Jomo got angry because his father friends just left murders unpunished. That's why Jomo goes make his own justice he took his own moped and father sawn off and drove to rival gang den. After few hours he reached the crib of his father murder. There he saw few jamaicans with ak-47 standing and talking with murder. Jomo put on his ski mask and sneaked behind a trash cans there he aimed and took a shot.Murder got died instantly others aimed their ak's at Jomo and started shooting but Jomo escaped. In home he took all his items clothes,money and left the home. He knew that now two gangs is after him seeking for revenge one his father because he ruined cease fire treaty other because of killed member. When he reached the docks he talked with his friend maybe he could help him get away from Jamaica then he suggested to work for a American captain of one cargo ships Jomo accepted and walked into ship and left Jamaica forever. Welcome to Los Santos After few years when Jomo was 22 years old captain said to his crew that he's retiring so he and asked who wants to come back to his homeland Los Santos. Jomo knew that he's not welcomed in Jamaica so he accepted and with few others crew members sailed the ship into Los Santos. When they reached it Jomo was surprised because of Los Santos beauty. On docks captain paid last paycheck for Jomo and one friend number for rent a apartament that's how Jomo and captain ways expanded. Present Day Now Jomo trying to survive in Los Santos city with a legal job and without no friends in new city. ((Updating after every event)) Traits and Personality Jomo is rather smart person knows all street rules and knows how to talk. However he makes a lot of trouble because of his ambitions. Also he got bad temper so if he's in bad mood he gonna show it and he ain't hiding his emotions for other people. *'Strapped 24/7 - ' This person is rarely ever without a gun. *'Strategic Street Smarts' - Learned how to survive on the streets, planning all his moves carefully, a trait he picked up from his drug leader *'Dope Pusher' - Jomo is skilled at dealin', and slingin' his personal product around the street. A natural born salesman, on the wrong side of the law. *'Drop your nuts first - ' This person will not easily backdown from a fight or arguement, and most likely has a bad temper when he is angry. *'Loyal '- Jomo finds a level of loyalty amongst those he feels deserve it.After years of taking orders from others,he has learned a sense of honor in loyalty. *'Brawler' - Got in more fights than can be counted as a kid, knows how to take a punch, and throw one even harder. *'Seeking Notoriety' - Jomo believes that he will be well known to people by the time he dies, the idea that he will someday be the talk of the town *'Sadistic Interrogator'- Jomo knows how to handle torture tools so he gets all information that he wants if person tied near chair and Jomo holding machete in his hand *'Ear on the streets' - Jomo always knows where to look for some news about L.S city